1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to systems and methods for testing motherboards installed in computers, and more particularly to a system and method for testing motherboards of client computers automatically by using a test server.
2. Prior Art
A motherboard is a main component of a typical personal computer. The motherboard may provide a south-bridge chipset, a north-bridge chipset, a plurality of buses, and interfaces for peripheral devices. Reliability and compatibility with other components count for much.
Usually, the reliability and compatibility of a new motherboard are tested before the motherboard leaves the factory. Generally, a motherboard is installed in a testing computer which has had a plurality of test programs already installed therein. An operator works the testing computer to execute each of the test programs one-by-one to obtain test results.
However, because there are normally various test programs to be executed, and all the test programs must be installed in a single testing computer, the test procedure generally consumes too much time. Also, the test procedure cannot work without an operator working the testing computer.
To solve the problems disclosed above, recent patents or applications in the art include China patent application No. 02152981.7 entitled “Method and system for testing motherboards automatically” and published on Jul. 23, 2003. The patent application discloses a method for automatically testing a motherboard installed in a testing computer by using a testing server. The method comprises the steps of: selecting test items for the motherboard; selecting a high-level OS (Operating System); connecting the testing computer with the testing server; downloading and installing the high-level OS from the testing server; downloading test programs for the selected test items; installing the test programs; and executing each of the test programs and then transmitting test results to the testing server.
However, the testing method described above only provides final test results. Sometimes monitoring of the testing process is desirable, especially for detecting and dealing with any error that may occur during the testing process.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for testing motherboards automatically, in which a function of monitoring the testing process is provided.